


电蕾/Downtown Lullaby

by Apple (Freeether)



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeether/pseuds/Apple
Summary: 人为什么要读童话呢？
Relationships: Denji/Reze (Chainsaw Man), 电蕾 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	电蕾/Downtown Lullaby

扣响扳机的刹那硝烟与星火为子弹巡礼，锁链断裂亦有血锈与尘埃作伴。  
那么这世上是否存在与我一同消亡的殉葬品。  
如果有，我要带走全部。

（1）

弹药库甚少能晒到太阳，因而鲜花曾经是奢侈品。 只是离开囚笼之后她也没有多么喜欢花朵。未知等同于威胁，无辜约等于伪装，即使拥有花阳光也照不进她的生命里去。  
人类创造出了不需要阳光的永生花，不曾盛开便不会经历枯萎。所以当心跳与悸动用神态捏造，蕾塞想她的心也是一朵假花，看起来漂亮却连萌芽都没经历过，是同样廉价的捏造品。  
东京的电话亭方方正正，像是一座狭窄的小房子。西伯利亚比这里冷上数倍，电话亭上不过一个圆弧，身材高大的人还要弯着腰才能被护住脑袋。下雪的时候，站在电话亭下面只是徒增滑稽与凄凉，像是巨人佝偻着身子把自己塞进侏儒的小红帽。  
她看见电锯恶魔吃下花朵，又在盛夏骤雨里钻进那个安全密闭的小房子。他看起来很单薄，头发滴滴答答淌着水，打湿白衬衫的褶皱，站在红顶电话亭里，像是迷路的小狗，找到温暖便敢撞门祈求施舍。

他真的是电锯恶魔吗？怎么看起来像是和她两个世界的人啊。  
既然你迷路了，那我就带你在歧道上好好玩一次。

——“为什么哭了？”  
——“不是不是对不起，你长得好像我死掉的狗。”

——“啊啊，我是狗吗！”

她笑着掉眼泪，她想这肯定是很简单的任务，她想这个人像是一张白纸，她甚至不用说什么谎话，就能让这个人信任自己。  
蕾塞没有养过狗，如果养过也早被她的命运害死了。  
就像她之后要害死这个小狗。

电锯恶魔吐出一朵花，拙劣地想要她停止眼泪，取悦别人正是小狗的天性吧。  
她知道自己现在的模样，雨幕下睫毛沾着点眼泪，脸上浮着红晕，宛如足尖轻触爱河的少女。他会觉得自己喜欢她，因为现在看起来她的眼睛里只有他呀。

——“我在前面一家叫做二道的咖啡厅打工，你来的话我会为这朵花回礼的。”  
——“绝对要来哦！”  
水洼映着她模糊的影子，她想这一次偶遇已经足够。花朵并不珍贵，也称不上礼物，不过是建立沟通的祭品。  
走在东京的晴空下，她想起了自己的“故乡”。  
蕾塞也曾站在过西伯利亚的电话亭下，脚趾被雪与泥冻得通红，那时候她想如果血管里流淌的是焦油炸药，一定会更温暖。  
夜色浓重，雪花刺眼到令她作呕，当然她可不会吐出什么花朵。  
淋了血的头颅像是小红帽，为什么小红帽出远门的时候没有小狗跟随呢？  
她记得她最后还是炸掉了那个电话亭，连同雪一同燃烧成灰了。

（2）

小狗是森林的叛徒，是向人类谄媚的生物，于是也只有在森林童话里会露出獠牙，对着丛林里的野兽目露凶光。除了主人，小狗不会成为任何其他的附庸。  
蕾塞现在是“人类”，所以要对小狗好一些，不能背叛自己的角色。  
电锯恶魔很好懂。一点甜头就能让他连续一整个礼拜光顾这个平平无奇的咖啡厅。带着青春期男性极易识破的自尊心，不愿意承认来的理由。  
她看着瓷杯里的小漩涡，把映在平面上的模糊人影搅碎，内心生出几分玩味。唉，坦率地承认是对她着了迷有什么不好？想挽留些面子，明明也活不了几天了。  
他像是少女下巴上的一根小绒毛，眯着眼睛看到便会细细绵绵开始烦恼。  
实际上她也不知道男性从几岁开始需要剃胡子，就像她也记不住小孩子是几岁时换完了所有的牙。或许她能比眼前的这个人强上些许，离开弹药库之后从旧货店里偷走了一幅俄罗斯套娃，仿佛这样能弥补些许童年的无忧。  
空壳藏败絮，最后的娃娃不过拇指大。  
那样大小的刀足够她杀出重围，那样大小的炸药足够她带走一栋建筑物里的生命。  
娃娃又能做什么呢，连漂亮都说不上。  
她看着电锯心脏的寄宿者，那人正笨拙地用叉子戳弄莴苣叶旁边的柠檬。阳光在瞳孔里错帧，似乎能一眼看到他是沉浸在欢欣里死去，还带着渴望相信她的表情。  
应该有很多人喜欢他，理应有很多人喜欢他。像是对待小狗，嘴上说着嫌弃，实际上一旦发现小狗不绕着自己转便会止不住地寂寞。可是小狗很乖，不去羡慕橱窗里的温暖，被廉价的纸壳箱子轻易收买。  
他一定遇见过很多坏心眼的大人吧？  
而她也是其中一个，所有的善意都留给了如何给小狗挑选一个漂亮的坟墓。

——“我想学会认汉字…”  
——“你不懂汉字吗！？那我教你！”

——“提问！这个怎么读？”  
——“是蛋蛋吧，工口女！”

——“什么嘛，你认得啊！”  
——“我唯一认识的就是蛋蛋！”  
——“哈哈哈哈，这算什么啊！哈哈哈！”  
——“和蕾塞一起的话，那我蛮想去学校的，好像会很有趣。” 

电锯恶魔扭过头看着窗户的边沿，一看就知道那不安分的小脑袋里已经开始升腾幻想。  
死掉了什么都带不走，所谓殉葬品不过是一厢情愿的事情。那么至少留一点没有遗憾的回忆，死在学校应该算是满足了小狗的愿望吧。  
她俯身去看电锯恶魔的眼睛。颈圈上的引线拉环搭在锁骨上，被细密的发丝挡住了沐浴阳光的所有可能，藏在散发着香气的无辜笑容里。

——“一起去晚上的学校探险吧？”

月球表面滚烫，栽着月光的走廊里回荡着提提踏踏的脚步声，像是跳舞。  
她笑得妥帖又温柔，仿佛她也不知道两个人都戴着镣铐，又或许她是知道的，所以才要电次牵她的手。

——“电次君真的小学也没去过吗？”  
——“啊？嗯。” 

枷锁似乎稍微沉了一些，向下陷。

——“那就…有点……有点…不好吧？”  
——“与其说不好…反正就很怪。十六岁还完全是个孩子吧？应该学习考试搞搞社团和朋友去玩才对。”

她为什么要说这些？  
对，是为了让他更信任自己。

——“可是电次君却在杀恶魔，是不是还要差点被恶魔杀死…这样的公安真的是个好地方吗？”  
——“是超好的地方哦？一天吃三餐，睡觉能盖被子。”

搞什么啊，如果早点遇到，甚至不用给他一个家，纸箱子就够了吗？

——“那是对日本来说最基本的…理所当然的事哦。”  
电锯恶魔有些没精打采，稻草似的头发像是被暴晒了发蔫，过了一会儿抬起头看向她。

——“嗯…想得太多了脑子发热了。”

连蕾塞都没意识到自己的嘴角压了压，很快又调整成完美纯真的少女笑容。  
¬——“那要去凉快一下吗？”

她像是一把溺水的刀，撞在了映着月亮的海藻上。渴望生锈消亡，同他在海底一起望着亮光。  
即使成人后阅读童话，也再养不出来柔软的心。可是唯独这一瞬，她想在水下呼吸，呼吸月光和最透亮的懵懂。她递出了虚假的青睐，得到逾越杀戮的砝码。  
恶魔也会有贪欲，否则她也不会想要电锯的心脏。蕾塞也有贪欲，月光与水把那些情绪涂抹在她心底，就像是黑板下扑簌簌积落的粉笔灰。  
有些唯一来不及，总有一些唯一是属于她的吧。情感是掠夺，是一个人把另一个人的心脏与灵魂切碎，撕扯着用来填补自己内心的缺口。她可以把这个人的灵魂都掏空，这便是她消亡时刻所获得的所有殉葬。  
知识，悸动，手掌搅动海浪泛起的水花，都是属于我的。

——电次君不明白的事，做不到的事，我全部教给你。  
也都属于我。

耐心的背后是占有。她教会了他认汉字，游泳，如果有机会下次她会教他夜晚要负责地把女孩子送到家门口。望着镜子里映出的人影，蕾塞不自觉地出声：“Собака.”  
狗，小狗。多么恶劣的人——即使是恶魔，在念这个词的时候都会听起来稍微可亲可爱一些。带着三个元音a-a-a，或喜悦或急躁的语气，都会想让人去原谅他。  
小狗，小狗，小狗。  
她低声地在嘴里把这个词滚了三遍，把周身的潮气在唇齿间温热，又缓缓呼一口气。

是没有上过学的小狗，所以才这么好骗啊。  
如果捡到小狗的是她就好了。

（3）  
没有人能忍下心一直对小狗残忍，虽说她是恶魔，还是陷入了两难。  
是让电次君做梦做得久一些，还是说尽快结束才算是温柔呢？  
她选择了后者。  
在烟火升空淹没星星的时候接吻，然后咬掉对方半个舌头。

嘭！嘭！嘭！  
是夏天的烟花，是骤雨惊雷，是欢呼中靶的子弹。  
是少女面具碎裂、血肉牙齿如同烟花碎屑飘落、露出鱼雷炸弹真身的伴奏。  
火线爬满臂膀，炸弹做成围裙，地狱里这算是良善面貌吗？

一个响指便让烟花在平地绽放，长夏吐息更多热浪，在她听来不过是稀松平常的喝彩，她还能制造更多狂欢快乐。如同哈默尔恩的吹笛人，让人睁眼醒来迎接她制作的盛大梦乡。  
有过那么多柔软细腻的爱，电次会记恨这个晚上吗？  
不要逃呀，电次，别让我做残忍的事情呀。险些忘记我们本来就是两个世界的人，连如何做一个恶魔都要我教你吗。  
没关系，我不介意的。  
保护你的人是在保护电锯恶魔，和我没什么区别呀，别害怕。  
“我想要你的心”该是一句浪漫的话，她这次终于看到了少年的电锯头颅，接吻时羞涩的牙齿变成了獠牙，咀嚼着灵魂剖白控诉：

——“大家光想要电锯的心脏，就不要电次的心脏了吗？”

——“我是真的喜欢电次君的哦。”

——“诶，真的……？”

——“好险，差点就上当了。”

你会迟疑呢，嘴里说着这么多天来从未提及过的女人的名字。什么时候那些锯齿链条上挂上了铭牌，已经被另一个人打上了烙印。  
是魔女抢走了她喜欢的小狗，不过也只是小狗。  
她笑着叹气，战斗时候的距离很近。不过是臂膀撞上荆棘，骨肉与火花飞溅，机油硝油混合着在空气里亲密颤抖，碰撞的刹那足够拼凑出一个拥抱。  
怎么会有不给人抱的狗，想想还会有些生气。  
战斗方式也蠢到家了，没有人教你吗？除了我之外没有人会教你吗？

——“来吧，电次君。我来教你我们的战斗方式。”  
你的心脏，你的性命，你分秒计算的余生，都是我的了。

炸声连绵如火车轰鸣，耳鸣似狼吟，爆炸的瞬间夜晚亮如白昼，熊熊燃烧前我给你看的便是我的故乡。  
可是电次除了杀意还能读出什么呢？  
骑着鲨鱼，在飓风中穿行，很像电次君从未读过的唐吉坷德。  
最后还是拥抱了。繁星映在海浪上，锁链将两个人紧密贴合，手臂脉搏抵着共鸣缓缓流失温度，像是合葬后沉入海底的棺木。月光照不进来，气压变化挤压着内脏也一同沉重得痛，却又有什么陈朽的枷锁碎裂了。夏天不会有气岚，电次还是很温暖，他的血液里有焦油和炸药吗？那一刻蕾塞奇异地想到，或许是自己的烙印更深，怎么会有人教另一个人如何杀死自己呢，她的痕迹可是有生命那么重呢。

可她还是醒来了，像是童话故事的开头，不知道会是鲁滨逊还是浦岛太郎，还是最俗套的人鱼公主，身上穿着不属于自己的衬衫，是属于电次的。浪花和沙子尚未汲取到太阳的温度，被外围的光线染上一层温暖的柔光。躺在她边的不是什么王子，也没有龙宫的宝盒，也没有如她所想回到地狱一眼百千年。  
小狗脸上的表情像是一个诚恳的渔夫，仿佛身处荒岛，看着远方等待一艘解救他的船，没有看向她。总不会是因为害羞吧？电次可不是能掩饰脸红的人呢。  
在等什么人呢，电次。  
她输了吗？

——“为什么让我苏醒了？”  
——“不管被揍多少次有多惨就算死了，第二天吃顿好的就全能一笔勾销了。但是……”

电次看向了她。

——“现在抓了蕾塞交给公安的话，就有种如鲠在喉的感觉。就算平时过得快活，喉咙是不是的给你鲠一下话，也太膈应人了啊。”

毕竟你和我的相遇，本来应该是秘密。看起来像是花一样美好柔软又无害，所以公安的人谁也不知道你认识我。  
原来一开始，你也是想把我藏起来的。  
可小狗是不会把喜欢的人藏起来的。

——“你该不会觉得我是真喜欢你的吧？与你相遇后的表情和脸上的红晕都是假的，都是通过训练掌握的。和你的战斗浪费太多时间了，我要逃走了。”  
——“一起逃走吧？”

她的眼睛瞪大了些，映着海面粼粼的光线。这一切开始真的像是童话了，她真的有醒来回到真实的世界里吗？

——“我杀了很多人哦？让我逃跑的话，电次君你就算包庇凶手了，懂吗？”  
——“我还喜欢你，你说全都是骗人的，但教了我游泳是真的吧？”

初见时觉得像是稻草的头发染上漂亮的金色，因为是童话所以她才会觉得那双眼睛像是琥珀一样漂亮。像是假花一样的心脏，似乎第一次有什么要真正萌芽出生了。

——“多少学聪明点吧。”  
——“喂，蕾塞！！蕾塞！！今天中午…!我去那家咖啡厅等你！！”

十六岁少年的声音随着海潮追赶她，沙滩上留下一串脚印，下一个海浪就会湮灭这些痕迹，就像小红帽在迷路路上没有遇见过小狗，鄂霍茨克海和日本海不曾在东京相遇过。

（4）  
似乎是要验证自己那颗心，她给受恶魔伤害的孩子捐了款。  
蕾塞不喜欢花，也知道花朵不是什么珍贵之物。明知如此，明知如此。她还是接下了那朵花，小女孩手中的花。  
她可不觉得那个女孩也像她死去的狗。  
那种东西一开始就不存在，爱与忠诚她从未拥有过。

她想起了电锯恶魔的那个把戏，从喉咙里吐出花朵的愚蠢魔术。  
蕾塞站在列车前，也把那朵花咽了下去。

喉咙很痒，根茎贴着喉咙，她想她需要喝一杯黑咖啡才行。

回去吧，回去吧，只是再见一面，然后把这个傻乎乎的相遇还给他。告诉他自己也会凭空变出花朵，而且她一定要让电次相信她是更好的魔术师。就算她是想杀掉他的恶魔，她依然是他的小老师，什么都比他要厉害。  
蕾塞努力控制着步伐，把自己的身影淹没在人群里，心却飞到前所未有的远方去。 她知道的，只要她开口他一定会跟从。  
那么可以去到俄罗斯边界的山村，养一只瞎了眼的小狗，讨厌咖啡的你会不会喜欢酒。  
将在夜里望见的狼眼珠叫做翡冷翠，称琥珀为碾碎了的樱桃核，雪地里的兔子洞是冬天的耳朵。我会教你用俄文书写我的名字，或者一起找寻新的姓氏。去砸村落里守财奴生锈的钱柜，去你喜欢的城市再继续流浪，可惜我也没办法教你如何摸索这个世界。

这样可以吗？

只要不曾像蛆虫一样匍匐过，也不会觉得当小狗快乐。  
可是我或许还是希望你能一直像个小狗一样。沾着雨水也不觉得冷，滚满泥水我也当你去巧克力瀑布偷偷冒险。  
混着真话的谎言更逼真，藏在鲜血里的玫瑰更鲜艳。  
电次，我说了很多谎，可也有一厘真心。  
一起做童话的叛徒吧，我想和你一起生活。 

老鼠的影子覆过来的时候，童话戛然而止。  
心脏被长枪所刺穿，手臂被割断，恶魔还是要走上处刑台。  
她不是找到小狗幸免于难的小红帽，也不是和王子一同苏醒的美人鱼，那些不该有的奢望结结实实地在自己面前打碎，她还是那只老鼠，动了妄念因为贪欲死去的乡下老鼠，比俄罗斯套娃还要令人失望一千倍。  
为什么要读不会降临的童话呢，为什么要遇见童话一样的人呢？  
她多么想要相信柔软的未来呀。

她看着玻璃窗的那个背影，稻草似的头发现在耀眼得像是戴了皇冠一样，怀里抱着一束花。她连笑的力气都没有了，多么巧，她也有要送给他的花。  
你会知道我来过吗？不会吧。  
你会知道我死掉了吗？要很久很久之后了吧。

为什么刚见面的时候没有杀掉你呢？  
我好像是后悔了，到了那个世界，得好好想一想为什么。

死亡迫近之后，人是没有任何选择的余地的。  
鼻喉间满是腥气，蓝天也窄成一条线。  
光影分割处有一面坚固的盾，把她想靠近的同类牢牢锁住，遥不可及。  
血液汩汩湿透了后背，又潮又冷，比海水还要冷，秋天快要来了。  
电次君，你知道吗？秋天里，老鼠和鸟儿一样都会换毛，绒草枯死河流干涸，是成熟的前奏哦。  
那么我的死会开始一个秋天吗，还是说仅仅带走你那些与夏日相似的、海潮浮沫般的幻想呢？  
你会像小狗一样流泪吗。  
你会看到我吗？

这世上是否存在与我一同消亡的殉葬品呢？  
如果有，我很想要你的花。  
电次君。


End file.
